


Yu-Gi-Oh! LEGACY

by RAlexa21th



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh LEGACY [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games, Gen, High School, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAlexa21th/pseuds/RAlexa21th
Summary: In the city of Scion, duels were being used to enforce contracts. Those who lost the duel must oblige to their end of the bargain or they will never be able to duel again. In this city, Yuria Mariana was a young duelist who was the only known living Atlantean. The story centers around her relationship with her friends and her discovery of her lost homeland.





	Yu-Gi-Oh! LEGACY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! LEGACY. This is an original story featuring a cast of all OC and a separate setting and backstory from all of the canon works. The format of the game is the Synchro era because it is the format I’m most familiar with (my apologies to Pendulum, XYZ, and Link fans). This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic so constructive criticism would be very appreciated. If there is something wrong about the duels, feel free to inform me.

SPLASH!

Yuria made a dive into the school’s pool. She glided gracefully underneath the surface and propelled herself at high speed. There were few things Yuria loved more than to submerge herself in the water and embraced the weightlessness. Once she reached the end of of the pool she curled her body and kicked the wall to send herself to the opposite direction.

After swimming ten laps, Yuria finally emerged. The coach said loudly to her.

“1 minutes and 24 seconds! Good job, Mariana!”

Yuria made a wide grin. Among Starlight High she was always known to swim at an inhuman speed, and for good reason. At the first glance, Yuria looked just like a perfectly normal high school girl with long, sharp, and blue hair, but if you looked a little more carefully, you would notice a pair of eyes that seemed to shine with a yellow glow, multiple pairs of thin gills on her necks that gaped wide open when she went underwater, and sharp, clawed fingers with a short film of membrane between the digits.

After swimming class was lunch break. Once Yuria finished changing into her school uniform, she immediately rushed into the cafeteria. However, every step she took seemed to take the air out of her lung, and eventually she had to stop and take a breath.

“Running again, Yuria? You gotta take thing slow or you’re gonna kill yourself!” A voice called out behind Yuria. It belonged to a tall blond boy with heavily stylized blond hair and a motorcycle jacket instead of the usual school jacket.

“Gabriel, you are a sight of sore eye,” Yuria said with a smile.

After grabbing some food and settled at a table, Yuria began to complain. “It’s so irritating! I am always so fast in the water but on land I am a tortoise!” She threw her hand up in frustration, and then reached for her deck holder; Gabriel saw it and followed suit.

“If that is the case, then why don’t you try out Turbo Duel?” Gabriel pointed at his motorcycle jacket. “The rush of speed when you rack up your brain in a duel. There is no better feeling!”

“Pffft, Turbo duel? It’s quite a silly sport if you ask me. What makes you think combining a high speed sport and a turn-based game a good idea?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Different strokes for different folks, I suppose. Rock-Paper-Scissor?”

Before the two could decide who went first, they heard a loud crashing noise. Yuria immediately jolted up and ran to see what happened.

What happened was a bespectacled female student was being held in the arm and had her ear pinched by a male student with black and blue spiky hair that grouped together like a bamboo shoot. Yuria instantly knew who he was: Hector Striker, the notorious bully.

“Please, please let me go! D-Don’t take m-my deck! Please, no!” The mousy girl screamed, but to no avail. Striker was already grabbing her jacket and pulled out a deck of cards out of her pocket.

“HEY! STRIKER! “huff” Let her go and “huff” give back her deck!”

Striker dropped the girl down and looked at Yuria, the girl’s deck still in his hand.

“Oh, look who it is, the blue fish girl,” Striker said with a smirk. “I think these cards will be happier if they belong to a more... capable hands.”

“More capable hand, huh?” Yuria took a breath, then shot a finger at Striker. “If you are __so__ capable, then surely you would not object to a Contract Duel, or do I have to settle for some old-fashioned fisticuffs?”

Striker’s right eye twitched. Yuria was no marathon runner, but her punches were quick and powerful, enough to knock a person out cold before she wore out. “O-oh yeah? I’m not afraid of some sea freak like you, Mariana!” He took out a Duel Disk from his bag and inserted a deck inside it. “My terms are: You will bow your head before me and hand me your deck. Agreed?”

Yuria rolled up her sleeve, revealing a dark blue bracelet with gold engraved pattern. She ran her finger along the groove of the bracelet, and it immediately expanded into a Duel Disk with the shape of a blade. “Agree! And my terms are: You will return, uh, what’s your name?” Yuria turned to the female student.

“M-Mimia…” the girl squeaked.

“You will return Mimia’s deck, and I will pick one of your monsters it will be mine. Agree?” Yuria looked down on her Duel Disk and realized something. “Wait, I don’t have my deck!”

Gabriel emerged from the crowd and tossed Yuria’s deckholder at her. “You forgot your deck, you slacker.” Yuria clumsily caught it, pulled out her deck, and inserted it in her Duel Disk.

Striker sniggered. “Heh heh. Looks like I have nothing to worry about. I agree!”

 

****CONTRACT ESTABLISHED** **

****INITIATE DUEL** **

As if on cue, the students cleared away and left an open field between Yuria and Striker. A holographic duel mat appeared on the ground.

 

“Bow before the King! I represent: Monarchs!” Striker announced. [4000 LP]

“Behold the wrath of the ocean! I represent: Umi!” Yuria announced. [4000 LP]

 

Both duelists had their decks shuffled and drew five cards. Yuria looked at her hand.

DEEP SEA DIVA  --  WARRIOR OF ATLANTIS  --  MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON --  A LEGENDARY OCEAN  --  DIMENSIONAL PRISON

“The King always goes first. I draw!” Striker said.

 

****Turn 1, Draw Phase** **

Striker pulled a card from his deck. A smug grin on his face.

****Standby Phase** **

****Main Phase 1** **

“I set a monster face down, with two other face-down cards, and end my turn.” The holograms of the card appeared in their proper place.

****End Phase** **

Yuria stretches her arms, and placed her fingers on her deck.

 

****Turn 2, Draw Phase** **

“I draw!” - MOTHER GRIZZLY

****Standby Phase** **

****Main Phase 1** **

“I summon Mother Grizzly! (1400 ATK / 1000 DEF)”

A black grizzly bear emerged roaring from Yuria’s Monster Zone. Striker looked at Mother Grizzly as if it were a common rat. “Oh no, I’m so scaaaaaaaared.”

“If that’s the case, then prepare to be terrified, because I activate A Legendary Ocean!”

A holographic flood filled the field, and ancient underwater buildings rose up around both duelists. The Field Spell card raised Mother’s Grizzly’s stats to 1600 ATK / 1200 DEF.

****Battle Phase** **

Yuria pointed at Striker’s face-down monster. “Let’s see what he’s got there. Mother Grizzly, attack that face-down monster!” As Mother Grizzly charged forward, Striker’s monster flipped face-up, revealing Pyramid Turtle (1200 ATK / 1400 DEF). A gold turtle with a pyramid for a shell and a Pharaoh crown on its head emerged from the card, its body hunched down in a defensive position. With one single slash with its claws, Mother Grizzly effortlessly destroyed Pyramid Turtle.

“I activated Pyramid Turtle’s effect! When Pyramid Turtle’s destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Fire / Zombie monster with 2000 DEF or less. I summon Skull Flame (2600 ATK / 2000 DEF)!” A towering skeletal monster in robe and cape emerged. Its head and shoulders burned with an ominous orange flame. The students circling around the duel field gasped and murmured. “He has such a powerful monster in the second turn!” “Mariana is totally screwed.” “Eek, I’m scared!”

“What do you think, Mariana? I bet you regret that pitiful display of power, eh?” Striker waved his hand at Skull Flame.

****Main Phase 2** **

Yuria replied with a glare. “I set two cards face down and end my turn.”

****End Phase** **

****

****Turn 3, Draw Phase** **

“Draw!” Striker drew a card, and he seemed satisfied with the result.

****Standby Phase** **

****Main Phase 1** **

****“**** I activate the Trap Card: Call of the Haunted. I use it to revive Pyramid Turtle!” Striker said, and Pyramid turtle launched from the Graveyard and landed on a Monster Zone.

“I don’t think so.” Yuria interrupted Striker. “I activate the Quick Spell Card: Mystical Space Typhoon. With this card I destroy Call of the Haunted and also Pyramid Turtle.” The two cards exploded into light and were sent back to the Graveyard again.

“Don’t think it is going to save you! I activate a Spell Card: Monster Reborn and bring Pyramid Turtle back to the field!” For the third time, Pyramid Turtle appeared on the field again. “I also tribute Pyramid Turtle and summon Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400 ATK / 1000 DEF).” A tall armored man stood in where Pyramid Turtle was, a gigantic sword in his hand. He assumed a combat stance. His stats were boosted by A Legendary Ocean to 2600 ATK / 1200 DEF.

 _ _I would really hate to be that Pyramid Turtle.__  Yuria thought to herself.

However, Striker was not done yet. “I activate Mobius the Frost Monarch’s effect. When I tribute summon it, I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap cards you control, and coincidentally, you have exactly two of them.” The holographic ocean dissipated, and Yuria’s remaining Trap Card flipped face-up, revealing Dimensional Trap, and exploded. Both Mother Grizzly and Mobius reverted back to their default stats. Striker let out a laughter.

“AHAHAHAHA! You thought that Trap card is going to save you from Flame Skull? You are nothing before the might of the King!”

****Battle Phase** **

“Skull Flame, attack that bear!” Striker shouted, and Skull Flame proceeded to crush Grizzly Bear. Yuria took 2600-1400=1200 damage. LP 4000 -> 2800.

“I activate Mother Grizzly’s effect! When it is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a monster with less than 1500 ATK from my deck, which in this case is another Mother Grizzly!” Another Mother Grizzly arrived on the field.

“Mobius, attack that bear!” Striker Shouted again, and Mobius the Frost Monarch swung his giant sword and vertically bisected Mother Grizzly. Yuria took 2400-1400=1000 damage. LP 2800 -> 1800.

“I activate Mother Grizzly’s effect. I summon Codarus (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF) on the field!” A blue snake-like monster appeared on the field.

****Main Phase 2** **

“What an annoying pest, but no matter, my turn is not over yet. I activate my face-down trap, Ceasefire! This cards inflicts 500 damage to each Effect Monster on the field.” Yuria took 500x3=1500 damage. LP 1800 -> 300.

“I hope your parents taught you how to beg for mercy, Yuria. If you are a good girl, maybe I will let you keep those cards you love so much.” Striker said.

****End Phase** **

Mimia began to break down and sob. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Gabriel just looked at the duel field grimly. His face revealed nothing about what he thought.

 

****TURN 4, DRAW PHASE** **

“Mercy? Ha! That is something you __won’t__ get once this turn is over. I draw!” LEVIA-DRAGON – DAEDALUS.

****Standby Phase** **

****Main Phase 1** **

Yuria revealed her newly drawn card to Striker. “Do you see this, Striker? This is my ace monster, and just to show how pathetic you are, I will not even use it to destroy you!”

Striker let out another laughter. “You have finally gone mad, Mariana! Poor girl; maybe it would be better for me to take care of your cards. I promise I will be __real__  gentle.”

“Laugh all you like, because you will choke on that. I discard Warrior of Atlantis and draw A Legendary Ocean to my hand. And I activate my Field Spell card.” The underwater city emerged again. “ I also activate Codarus’ effect. By sending A Legendary Ocean to the Graveyard, I also send two other cards to the Graveyard, and conveniently you have exactly two cards on the field.”

Striker’s laughter died out for a while, and then he flinched, and then his eyes bugged out. “WHAT?”

“What a nice expression you have there, Striker. I like you better that way.” Yuria smiled, and then pointed at Skull Flame and Mobius. The holographic ocean twisted into a whirlpool and sank to Yuria’s graveyard, but not before pulling the two monsters in their master’s graveyard.

“I also summon Deep Sea Diva (200 ATK / 400 DEF), and with her effect, I summon a Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent monster from my Deck. I choose Spined Gillman (1300 ATK / 0 DEF).” A pink and white mermaid woman appeared on Yuria’s field; she let out a high-note opera singing that pulled out a blue humanoid fish monster wielding a trident to the field.

“By the way, when Spined Gillman is on my side of the field, all of my Aqua, Fish, and Sea Serpent monsters gain 400 ATK!” Codarus 1400 -> 1800, Deep Sea Diva 200 -> 600, Spined Gillman 1300 -> 1700.

“Wait... wait…! The total ATK of those monster is… is…” Striker’s arrogant persona was all but gone. Now he was babbling like a baby.

****Battle Phase** **

“Oh, Striker, I am so glad that you haven’t forgotten your math. The total is, of course, 4100! Now, let’s finish this game, shall we?”

Deep Sea Diva attacked Striker directly, and then Spined Gillman attacked him, and finally Codarus dealt the finishing blow. Striker’s LP 4000 -> 0.

****WINNER: YURIA MARIANA** **

****

The holographic displays disappeared, and Yuria walked towards Striker. “You lost, Striker. Now give back the poor girl her deck, and I will be taking Mobius the Frost Monarch as well.

“Why would I listen to a scum like you?” Striker grabbed hold of Mimia’s deck, but he was instantly hit with an electrical jolt and screamed.

“I knew you were stupid, Striker, but you should have known better than to break a contract. You won’t be able to hold a duel card unless you fulfill your end of the bargain.” Yuria said.

Striker gritted his teeth said “Fine. Take them, you freaky freak.” He handed his duel disk to Yuria so she could pull Mobius out, and once the deed was done he kicked Mimia’s deck on the ground and ran off.

“Ah my deck!” Mimia rushed to collect her cards. Yuria and Gabriel knelt down and helped her. “Thank you! Thank you! These cards are very precious to me!” The girl bowed so low that Yuria feared she would hit her head on the ground.

“Think nothing of it. I’ve been itching to humiliate that moron anyway.” Yuria said with a smile.

“Hey, why don’t you sit with us? We can duel if you want. The cards would be happier if they get to duel, is it not?” Gabriel said.

“Y-yes.” Mimia hid her face, which was glowing red, under her oversized scarf, and the three of them headed off to a table, chatting merrily.


End file.
